notyourmercifulfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Shepard Mass Effect 3
"Faced with becoming nothing, we fight for everything" Commander Shepard always knew that the true war was the arrival of the reapers. This nightmare became true when Commander John Shepard fled helplessly as the Reapers destroyed Earth. After all that he had been through Commander Shepard set out about his largest and most difficult goal yet: the unification of the entire galaxy. Due in no small part to Commander Shepard, his former allies were now in high places as he sought to cash in on his influence throughout the galaxy. As the stress from all of his past missions combined with the daunting task before him, Commander Shepard's mental state began to break and he slowly began to realize the most frightening fact of all: he could not save everyone. As the war pushed on Commander Shepard was forced to choose who lived and who died. Weighing in how many lives he could save if he gained these allies for destroying those. This terrible downward spiral was made evident as he watched his list of allies shrink, while the memorial board in the Normandy grew. Finally, when all of his other moves had been used, he made his last: the invasion of Eath. The Reapers had set Earth as their stronghold in the war and they were unrelenting in the battle that followed. The Crucible (aptly named for it's representation of both Commander Shepards trial and that of all organics) was docked with the citadel. Once on Earth, a final push was made as dozens of soldiers pushed their way towards the launchpad for the citadel. A single Reaper dreadnaught destroyed all of their plans and left Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson as the only remaining soldiers. Commander Shepard pushed ahead, despite his severe injuries, and settled his score with the Illusive man, the leader of Cerberus. Once he made it up to the Crucible control he discovered the truth of the Reapers: that the citadel itself was the host of the Reaper commander. The Reaper commander had taken the form of the image that had impacted Commander Shepard the most: a small boy that had died in the initial invasion of Earth. The Reaper Commander confessed that his calculations had proven that synthetics would wipe out all organics, thus the Reapers were built as a final solution. By returning to the galaxy every 50,000 years and ensuring that all synthetics and sentient organics were destroyed they would make certain that organics would never be fully wiped out. The Reaper commander confessed that the fact that Commander Shepard had made it as far as he did proved that the solution of the Reapers would not work any longer. The Reaper Commander then presented to Commander Shepard the abilities that the crucible possessed and professed that since he himself did not know yet which one was the better option he would leave the decision to Commander Shepard who had bested him. Commander Shepard then made his final move and pushed the balance of evolution for one last time. His last act before leaving our world was to ensure that life continued on as it should. And thus, the Great Shepard passed on from our world, yet his presence lives on in the peace we all share in continuation of life. According to one legend, the Great Shepard managed to survive his meeting with the Reaper Commander and lived many more years, but the details are scattered among the many legends. Commander Shepard Soldier Commander Shepard Adept Commander Shepard Engineer Commander Shepard Vanguard Commander Shepard Sentinel Commander Shepard Infiltrator